


andito ka ba para sa bawal na parte

by koushi (dokgyunsoo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comedy, Crack, Dirty Talk, Isko!AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to UP Diliman, Spit Kink, aggressive sex i guess, ahaha heed the WARNINGS, i don't know just read the warnings okay, not sponsored by bumble pero baka naman
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/koushi
Summary: sakusa kiyoomi suddenly sees miya atsumu literally everywhere.(or, all the times kiyoomi takes notice of atsumu's existence bilang kapitbahay niya, schoolmate niya, and bilang bumble match niya.)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	andito ka ba para sa bawal na parte

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for... me charot labor of love I HAVE TRULY OUTDONE MYSELF ... title is taken from al james' song, paumaga... sakuatsu anthem??? kahapon magkaaway sa gabi magbabati??? 
> 
> **disclaimer:** this is an unbeta-d work that contains sexual content, alcohol, (and briefly mentioned smoking!) so like LAM NIYO NA HA lol also this is an inaccurate representation ng mga estudyante sa up diliman i'm only speaking from years of experience so plz don't take this seriously ahaha. 
> 
> also READ THE TAGS okay don't come for me with the way this was written ganito talaga yan also... wag niyo ako isumbong sa school ko wala sila kinalaman dito hgfjghf sorry for all the typos hehe 
> 
> be responsible! (remember kids, consent is sexy rawr) happy birthday kiyoomi bestie!!!

it was a chilly friday night, perfect night for relaxing, sabi nga nila times like these are very, very _rare_ for college kids. _especially for sakusa._

during fridays he’d always study as soon as he gets home so when the clock hits 8:00 pm, ready na siya for his reward of catching up on movies na pinagkait niya sa sarili niya on a weekday, lalo na pag mag LE. reward lang ba sa tiring week of studying cellular and molecular aspects of the immune response or _whatever the fuck_ sakusa kiyoomi studies _honestly._

it became a routine, on friday nights magrerelax na lang siya maybe brew himself a cup of chamomile tea, magsmoke sa bintana overlooking the city, mago-on ng humidifier at mapupuno ang unit niya ng scent reminding him of the sea, settle down on the couch with his fleece blanket at magbask sa pre-weekend glow.

so, sakusa does not know why he’s not doing any of that and it’s 8:53 pm na. that’s like, one episode of peaky blinders already!

he feels his head throb kasabay ng faint bass that he hears from the next unit.

the next unit na madalas fairly empty on a friday save for the times that he hears loud hoots and yelling before he hears them in decreasing volume, probably sinundo na ang _guy_ from his next unit.

so hindi niya talaga alam, why there’s loud music and laughter from the next unit on a friday night. _his calm, me-time, friday nights._

partida nakasarado na ang bintana, curtains drawn but the noise just finds its way papunta sa unit ni sakusa, going straight sa sentido niya and gives him a massive headache dahil sa inis.

madalas namang pinapalampas lang niya ang mga pagkakataong ganito, usually, but not tonight. he’d just finish a 4 hour long exam, studied a bit checking if he at least got a passing mark because he feels like he kind of bombed the last part during the last hour.

so, usually.

_just not tonight._

madalas niyang pinapalampas because he knows the guy living next to his unit, not the first time na napaaway siya because of him. well, one of them pala, dalawa kasi silang nakatira doon.

(which, by the way, hindi napansin ni kiyoomi na dalawa sila until the time they dyed their hair different colors.)

(also confused sakusa so much, dahil nakasabay niya sa elevator ang bleached blond haired twin the morning on the way to his class, and saw him with silver hair sa uptc, and STILL saw bleached blond guy crossing the street from the jeepney terminal to their condo.)

so, yeah, that kind of explains some of the shouting and fighting from time to time sa kabilang unit, na madalas niya ring hindi pinapansin. because, really, that’s none of his business.

but not tonight nga.

after tanking his LE, gusto lang naman niya ng peace and quiet, again: madalas binibigay sa kanya on fridays where everyone else had gone somewhere else partying. like, sometimes he’d look out his window to see _pop up,_ perfect view overlooking. walang halong inggit and just relaxes in the silence sa floor nila.

again, kasabay ng pagputok siguro sa ugat sa ulo niya, not tonight.

the paused screen ng peaky blinders staring back at him, his tea has gone cold sa maliit niyang coffee table. there was a few minutes of silence, medyo nagrelax siya releasing the tension on his shoulder but quickly flinches when the cheers return. it was louder, laughs were heard, and then _more yelling._

he could report it to the lobby, may aakyat naman na guard para pagsabihan sila, but then as soon as the guards go back down babalik na naman ang ingay. so, yeah, he could do that, pero nag-aaksaya lang siya ng panahon.

he angrily huffs and decides to take things in his own hands.

hindi alam ni sakusa why he’s knocking, they probably won’t hear it so he bangs louder. he hears a few shuffling noises bago bumukas ang pintuan. bleached blond twin quickly slides out the door and closes the door from behind him, _“yeah?”_

the guy stares back at him, because, _well…_ nakatitig lang din si sakusa sa kanya. oh wow, _okay._ blondie did not style his hair like the usual medyo swept to the side bangs. his hair was down, medyo messy, the good kind of messy. (hindi siya tumititig whenever nagkakasabay sila sa elevator, promise. hindi talaga.)

sakusa clears his throat, “i live next door.”

blondie raises one of his brows before smiling, “i know.”

 _???,_ sakusa thinks.

“edi keep it down?” masungit na sagot ni kiyoomi sa kanya raising one of his brows mirroring blondie’s.

“hmm,” he says, giving kiyoomi a once over, as if he’s sizing him up and down.

_fuck._

okay, in his defense _it’s friday._ god, he forgot his mask because he was so angry he was banging at the door nang di namamalayan. also, alam naman niyang hindi siya magtatagal, no need for a mask. though, he regrets not wearing one, hindi niya tuloy maitago ang scowl sa mukha niya right now.

“cute slippers.” ang sabi lang ni blondie before smiling and quickly slipping back inside. he watches the door close and hears them being shushed by a loud _“ingay niyo kase kupal.”_

when he gets back to his own unit, the box of his face masks staring menacingly at him habang nag-aalcohol siya that he keeps by the doorway. he looks down and sees a pair of cat head staring at him with a smile sa suot niyang house slippers. (in his defense ulit, this was his home slippers that komori got him as a joke and it would be too rude to throw it away without using them.)

on the brightside, the noise did simmer down. at least to the point na parang buzz na white noise na lang ang ingay nila and sakusa counters it with putting his peaky blinders episode on the loudest volume hanggang matabunan ang ingay nila sa kabila.

he forgets his tea on the coffee table and settles with a bottle of cold beer on his fridge he’s been saving up for when he’s stressed. sapat naman nang rason ang gabing ito for a beer.

maybe two? probably two bottles.

sakusa kind of zones out in the middle of the episode, absent-mindedly drinking and lets the lips of the bottle linger on his lips a little, thinking about how it would feel to run his hands through blondie’s unkempt hair.

_huh._

sakusa frowns and huffs, he gulps down the remaining liquid on his bottle. _nu ‘yon???_ the voice inside his head says _what tf was that lol!!!_ he opens the next bottle using the edge of his coffee table. as to why he’s thinking about blondie and blondie’s awfully dyed hair, hindi niya talaga alam.

an episode of peaky blinders finish pero sakusa’s just staring at the screen in front of him, constant buzzing can still be heard and he just sighs nang makabalik from zoning out too much. halo-halo na ang nasa isip niya, _sayang ‘yung tsaa, he probably tanked his test_ and he keeps remembering, _ang ingay ng kapitbahay_ and said kapitbahay saw him in his fuzzy cream colored cat head home slippers.

whatever. he sees blondie like, not all the time naman, madali na lang iwasan. he’ll probably never see him anyway.

he does, in fact, see him the next morning. (and the next, and then the next.)

sakusa’s laundry day is saturday mornings, he’ll drop it off sa ground floor, just by the entrance ng parking ng condo kung saan located ang laundry shop. saturdays, so he can get it by monday morning. saturday morning, he sees blondie hug someone tight before sending them off sa grab, probably, na nasa driveway. he sends a flirty wink, as per sakusa, and says _“ingat, thanks for last night”_ or something like that.

he’s not that good at lip reading and wala siyang pake.

nagkasabay lang sila sa lobby this morning on the way up, sabay din sa elevator. sakusa stays at the farthest corner away from blondie sa loob ng elevator and sees blondie press 20 for them. when they get off, almost walking side by side awkwardly. nagsalita si bleached blond guy, “no kitty slip ons today?”

sakusa kiyoomi tries to ignore the guy and walks straight to his unit overtaking the guy, he hears a soft chuckle. “meron din ako, they’re pink.”

now he’s just making fun of sakusa at this point.

“you know, this is the point you’d have to apologize kasi ang ingay niyo kagabi. hindi lang naman ako ang naistorbo niyo. but yeah, go on, make fun of me.” he pointedly says slipping his key in.

and before blondie could say anything else sa kanya, he slams the door shut. if he did pologize, hindi na narinig ni sakusa. _whatever, not that he cares._

sakusa does his grocery shopping every sunday morning sa merkado sa uptc. next, he grabs lunch with komori sa mama lou’s or cilantro or kung saan walang masyadong tao, and then heads back. that’s usually his sundays.

as to why he’s seeing blond guy _again_ this sunday? for the third time now? sunod-sunod? hindi na talaga alam ni sakusa.

it’s like, pinapamukha ni lord or whoever they are up there, na sakusa went out to tell his neighbor shut up in like the most embarrassing way pa, _kitty slippers and all_. nakikita niya at the back of his head ngayon ang mukha ng cat slippers niya staring back at him.

kung may direk at scriptwriter right now, they’ll probably be like:

**INT. MAMA LOU’S ITALIAN KITCHEN - DAY**

Sakusa Kiyoomi slices his special pizza, he stops halfway and stare at the sight in front of him. He also stops chewing, _ ~~for emphasis and cinematic purposes.~~_ Camera pans sa entrance ng Mama Lou’s at susundan ang pagpasok ng tall, super good-looking guy in his cream sweater _and… super short… shorts?_

anyway!

cue: said mister good looking guy, with the side-swept blond hair nearing one of the tables being greeted by _“tsumu, dude!!”_ , a couple of bro-hugs and high fives, and side hug na may malisya from one of them. he smiles, perfect sunday morning light shining just right by the window kung san sila seated.

guy then grabs a piece of he thin-crust pizza before folding it in half and taking a mouthful of bite. without a piece of napkin. did he even wash his hands bago hinawakan ang pagkain??? guy also laughs, late na ang pagcover ng bibig niya as he almost splutters, few pieces spewing out. he puts his food down sa plate and hits his friend at the back. with the same hand he held the pizza with. gross.

_direk, cut!!!_

_ugh, gross._ he thinks again before shuddering. “tangina, nakikinig ka ba?” his cousin, komori motoya, says to him angrily.

“huh?” kiyoomi says, “wait, sorry. ano ulit?”

his cousin rolls his eyes and sighs, “sabi ko finish up, samahan kita maghintay ng grab.”

“huh?” kiyoomi says again, this time all of his attention was on his cousin na instead of the rowdy, testosterone-filled table,. “di ka pa uwi?”

natawa tuloy si komori, “that was what i was telling you about. _kanina pa._ ” he sighs, they pay for the bill and komori helps him with his eco bags. nung naglalakad na sila papuntang taxi bay near penshoppe habang naghihintay ng grab na 2 minutes away. _“i’m going on a date.”_

“huh,” sakusa just says. and then he nods and hums, looking at komori from the side. “good for you. remind me to buy more tissues next time.”

“inggit ka ba, magjajakol ka na lang?”

sakusa’s eyes widen and immediately looks around if may nakarinig sa sinabi ni komori, “bibig mo, _bastos._ ” he says, “it’s for you, _gago,_ you’ll probably crash sa condo ko in a few days crying about how they ghosted you.”

his cousin scoffs and hands him his bags nang matanaw ang grab ni sakusa. before closing the car door, he says, “just bring alak if punta ka,” to which komori responded with a _“yeah, yeah, whatever. we won’t need it, i’m sure.”_

sakusa kiyoomi smiles from behind his mask.

he wasn’t wrong.

at 11 pm the same night, sakusa found himself sitting on his clean floors with his cousin laughing about how bumble guy turned out to be a catfish, “yeah, sure okay, he’s funny kausap but then he said _stuffs!_ so sabi ko _one second i think my cousin’s calling me_ kahit di naman so nagpractice ako sabi ko _oh my god sorry emergency, my cousin’s at the hospital._ ”

“did he ask why?”

“told him you were dying,” komori says.

sakusa shrugs and offers his beer for cheers and komori clinks it with his. “well, at least you weren’t lying. technically.”

“how was your test?” tanong nito sa kanya. sakusa grimaces and drinks instead of answering, which kind of answers na rin komori’s question. “well, pampalubag-loob, hindi ako nagising sa alarm ko for kas 1, i missed the exam day.”

“gago,” kiyoomi says dryly, “ano, you want my dad’s signature for your med cert na naman?”

komori laughs, “tapos na, i got one already. food poisoning.”

perks of having doctor’s for parents. “i will poison you for real next time,” at least for komori na may uncle and auntie na doctor na madalas makamiss ng exam day. “book ka na grab.” he says after a few beats of silent drinking with his cousin.

see, dapat ganito nung friday. parang wala yatang tao sa kabilang unit because it’s _suuuuper_ silent.

“why am i not sleeping over, it’s like… 1 am na.” he looks at sakusa na umiiling. _“_ alam mo, _you’re so damot.”_

kiyoomi laughs, “go na kasi,” he says while laughing, “don’t make me throw you out.”

 _“damot,”_ komori says again pero nagbubukas na siya ng grab app niya. “can you send me off at least? what if i get kidnapped, hindi mo man lang malalaman.”

sakusa stands up and grabs his keys on the way, “edi good.” he says. “one less problem for our family.”

they throw in a few conversations as they make their way papuntang elevator foyer. “send me your grab link,” he says sa pinsan niya habang pinapanood ang number sa elevator paakyat, 16, 17, 18, 19, and then the elevator dings.

the doors open and they were greeted with the sight of two men just being dudes in the corner of the elevator. his eyes met with blondie’s habang pressed ito against the elevator wall, with a guy, presumably pumapapak sa leeg niya. sakusa’s eyes travel downwards and sees the way a leg was in wedged in between blondie’s, and blondie’s hands were on the guy’s back and nape.

kaya pala tahimik sa kabilang unit kasi walang tao.

siguro mali rin na tumingin si sakusa sa kung ano ang nasa harap niya.

but _how can he not??? tf_.

the guys laugh and make their way out of the elevator at dumaan pa talaga sa gitna ni kiyoomi at ng pinsan niya. blondie even made sure to bump into kiyoomi’s shoulder _on accident_ (not.) habang hinahatak siya ng kasama nito.

 _“good for them,”_ komori says with a flat voice habang pinipindot ang elevator buttons, “at least there’s someone else’s enjoying their sunday night. get it, i guess.”

nang maihatid ang pinsan niya, for good measure ay tumambay si sakusa sa pool deck ng condo instead of heading straight up sa unit niya. awkwardly standing at nagpapahangin. kung tama ang iniisip niya, it’ll take a few minutes. naiimagine na ni sakusa ang ingay ng kapitbahay. ( _ugh._ )

but still, hindi pa sila tapos nang makabalik si kiyoomi.

sakusa kiyoomi slept with a pillow on his ears because the thumping on the wall doesn’t stop, pati na ang gradual increasing ng volume ng mga ungol.

so ‘yun ang story kung paano nakita at NARINIG ni sakusa kiyoomi ang kapitbahay niya on friday, saturday, and sunday… twice! (also that monday morning kung saan dahan-dahan pang lumabas ng unit si kiyoomi, prayed to god na sana wala siya sa elev or sa lobby. wala naman, except for when he’s gathering his clothes ay may narinig siyang pumasok, “ate, where’s mine also, maaga ako this time, ah!”)

he was suddenly everywhere.

and as much as kiyoomi tries to ignore him, hindi madaling i-ignore ang bleached blond hair even from a mile away. mahirap din i-ignore when they’re side by side standing sa loob ng elevator.

“rough night?” blond says, staring small talk with him. and then he says, _“me too.”_

tumaas ang kilay ni sakusa. _excuse me???_ si sakusa na nga ang nilamok sa pool deck para mag-adjust, anong rough-rou- _oh._

_ew._

sakusa ignores him. _bakit ba ang taas-taas ng twentieth floor and why is this elevator so fucking slow?_ sakusa shifts the fresh laundry in his arms.

“ano, bad lay ba?” blond guy says again.

this time, sakusa looks at him with disgust, _“excuse me?”_

“how bad was it that you don’t wanna talk about it?”

sakusa glares. like, if it was possible, may sampung galos na si blondie right now sa sobrang talim ng panlilisik ng mata niya. “pinsan ko ‘yun.” _tanga_ hanging open sa hangin.

and then blondie’s eyes widen and then they crinkle into soft crescents before coughing off his laugh, “ _gaaago_ , sorry. i didn’t know.” he says slurring his words. napansin ni sakusa na he tends to slur his words, elongate the last syllable longer. _typical conyo._

“ano, shouldn’t have opened your mouth then, huh?” sakusa answers and steps out first nang lumapag sila sa floor nila. “also, stop talking to me. we’re not friends. hindi kita kilala.”

blond guy follows and hums, “miya.” he says and adds, “atsumu.”

sakusa stops walking for a while, nagtaka si atsumu, but then he continues walking papunta sa pinto niya. _“yeah, at least alam ko na pangalan ng irereport ko when i file a complaint.”_ he says, hindi man lang lumilingon and goes straight inside his unit.

talagang nakita at _nagkakilala_ pa sila this morning, ha. sakusa shakes the swimming thoughts away from him, physically rin, shuddering as he walks inside as he tries to forget atsumu’s sharp gaze when the elevator doors open _last night._

as if hindi pa sapat na nakita niya si _atsumu,_ fucking miya atsumu, with glassy eyes habang pinapapak ang leeg nito. with atsumu saying _“rough night?_ _me too.”_ and suddenly sakusa kiyoomi’s shivering again, shaking off his kilabot habang naglilinis ng kamay niya.

_yuck._

he takes his time with his clothes and folds it neatly. he suddenly has a name for the face that’s been constantly annoying him. at the back of his head, tabi na mukha ni atsumu at ang cat head from his own slippers. mocking him or something.

tuesday rolls in, the first day of his school week.

he doesn’t see miya, _thank god for._ kahit sa terminal ng jeep, or even sa pila sa trike. medyo thankful naman siya doon ulit. he only has 2 classes today, one lab and a GE class with yachi na nameet niya lang during the great freshie tour when they were grouped randomly, who decided to be his friend.

_malay ba niyang magiging college constant niya si yachi since that day._

so anyway, yachi waves at him nasa pinto pa lang siya and sits down next to her. “naglunch ka na?” he asks her. yachi nods and answers while checking her hair sa reflection niya sa screen ng phone niya, “yep, had to eat with my buddy!”

 _buddy,_ yachi’s org _buddy_ slash _happy crush_ slash _medyo serious crush_ but yachi’s trying so hard not to look at her that way pero how can she not when she still looks perfect even in her post-takbo pawisan look after running from the math building to vinzons para sabay sila ni yachi umuwi at pumila sa jeep pa-sm north??? _yeah, happy crush._ (also budol, yachi signed up for her org, volunteers for children, she doesn’t even like children!!!)

anyway, the class didn’t even last for more than 15 seconds, with the prof asking them to sign the attendance at utusan silang pumunta sa CHK gym to watch the pep rally ng cheerdance squad. pero okay na rin since that means his day ended na agad. daan lang siguro sila ni yachi then he’ll go home na.

so when they reach the gym, medyo puno na ang floor (thank god) that he didn’t have to sit down sa dirty gym floors. nagsettle lang sila sa gilid with yachi, standing in front of him _(“yach, dito ka, you’re so tiny they’ll probably step on you kasi di ka nila nakita. you’re barely 5” tall.” “sama ng ugali mo!!!”)_

they came just in time dahil nagstart na rin agad ang pep squad for their new routine for the coming cheerdance competition. kiyoomi sees a few familiar faces, pero agad na nakaagaw ng pansin niya ay ang isang grupo sa kabilang gilid, standing just like them.

they were a large group, rowdy and loud. cheering from the top of their lungs, _“nice one, samu!”_ one of them shouted, clear enough for sakusa to hear. _atsumu_ had his arm slung over his twin’s neck giving his tummy a few fake punches. _“lakas naman ng osamu na ‘yan,”_ asar ng iba pa sa kapatid ni atsumu, kiyoomi ignores them and watches the routine kahit na mas malakas pa ang ingay nila kaysa sa speaker.

sakusa realizes that these are the same people he saw last sunday sa testosterone-filled table at mama lou’s. miya atsumu’s friends.

the routine ended with them chanting _u-nibersidad! ng pilipinas!_ for moral support and team spirit. except for sakusa na pumapalakpak lang sa beat. yachi says, “how come i never tried out? perfect height ako for a flyer ah.” she wonders to herself.

“yachi, second floor pa lang pakyat sa AS, _you dry-heave na_.” he just says and then yachi says _“well, true.”_ sadly, before saying “sabay na tayo abang ng jeep, wait mo ko dito, cr lang ako!” she says and leaves bouncing with her steps.

ang dami pa namang tao, most of them dispersing dahil tapos na ang pep rally, a few varsity people settling in and claiming their spots and places sa gym.

sakusa kiyoomi, still standing sa may bleachers sa may entrance ng gym, watches _samu_ and another guy from the pep squad. he remembers the other guy doing several flips and landing perfectly kanina sa routine. he watched _samu,_ who looks a lot like _atsumu,_ reach into his own duffel bag to hand the guy from pep a towel and hand him his own bottle to drink from.

 _“ano, you here to watch me train?”_ he hears someone say and hindi na kailangan lumingon ni sakusa para malaman kung sino ‘yun.

“no.”

“sungit, you didn’t even look at me.”

sakusa rolls his eyes and turns around to finally look at atsumu standing a few steps away, stretching his forearms over his head. he’s wearing a tight fitted, white dryfit shirt and super short-shorts _(does he even own like, a regular length na shorts???)_

suddenly, nagkaroon ng matinding flashbacks, _montage anime-style type of flashbacks,_ si sakusa. _from the elevator doors opening, atsumu’s eyes meeting his habang may pumapapak sa leeg niya, atsumu’s voice ringing in his ears._

he looks away. away being, _downwards,_ and his eyes catching at the hem of atsumu’s shorts. hindi rin matagal na tumingin si kiyoomi sa hita niya, hindi talaga. ALSO, _bakit ang tagal ni yachi???_

“sure,” narinig niya ang smugness sa boses ni atsumu na nagsstretch pa rin (ng legs niya naman ngayon, his hamstrings!) while still trying to talk to him.

sakusa kiyoomi clears his throat, a sign na ayaw niya na makipag-usap. he looks everywhere, the folk dance PE group, the other guys from weight-ligfting, the big-ass fan above, _except sa general direction ni atsumu,_ kaya nagulat siya nang lumapit sa kanya ito. he almost flinched dahil akala niya hahawakan siya nito, but atsumu was just reaching for something.

sakusa kiyoomi’s ID.

 _fuck._ okay, this time, kasalanan niya na ‘to. he forgot to remove his ID kanina pagkapasok since the guards at CHK are really strict. now atsumu’s just staring at his ID, hinablot ni kiyoomi ito by its thin dark blue lace and says, _“ano ba?”_

atsumu raises his hands innocently, “sorry, i just really wanted to know my neighbor’s name since _they didn’t even bother to introduce themselves pabalik,_ ” he says backing away, smugness still on his face, “kiyo _omi.”_

_no._

he looks at him pointedly and before he could say anything else, they hear “atsumu, five laps daw before magdrills.” so atsumu slowly backs away and jogs backward. “see you later, _omi!”_

_oh, no._

“g na!” he hears and he almost flinches at the sound from staring too much at atsumu’s jogging figure, nagkagulatan pa sila ni yachi dahil nagulat si yachi sa flinch niya. _“ano ba, bakit!!!_ ” amba ni yachi na hahampasin siya.

“don’t sneak up on people like that.” pinagalitan niya si yachi.

sakusa leaves the gym with his hands a little tighter on his backpack.

if he really wanted to know his name, edi sana nagtanong siya! _hello, personal space??? proxemics???_ not that he’d tell him his name, but god, sana nagtanong na lang siya. instead of almost backing kiyoomi sa bleachers, grabbing his lace like that...

hindi naman kailangang malaman ni sakusa kiyoomi na miya atsumu uses jo malone because he smells like wood sage and sea salt. (he’s good with scents, ok!)

and even though atsumu said _“see you later, omi!”_ he did not see kiyoomi.

dahil hindi lumabas si kiyoomi at all.

why was atsumu literally everywhere since friday?

~~(not that it’s important but atsumu was everywhere, umpisa pa lang. kiyoomi just started noticing today.)~~

the school week passes, wednesday and thursday rolling in fast. sakusa doesn’t see him, mainly because sakusa kept his head low for that two days. kasi nga, he’s everywhere.

nanahimik si sakusa waiting for komori sa CASAA to finish choosing what he wants for lunch, his own chicken pesto sandwich, na lumalamig by the minute, on his hand. “ano ba ‘yan, _hindi ka mabubusog kakatitig. bumili ka na.”_

komori looks at him as if nang-iistorbo siya ng nag-eexam (exam meaning which ulam should komori be trying today.)

komori buys the creamy garlic beef steak na kanina pa niya iniiwasan coz he always gets this one. “ayan tuloy, stop pressuring me, ito na naman tuloy kakainin ko.”

it’s a good day, because komori brought his car with him today, meaning may utusan si kiyoomi na ihatid siya from building to building instead na magjeep siya. _yay, komori!_ they settled sa likod ng fortuner ni komori, lifting the back doors up para mahangin, they just need a place to sit, (that is not the floor, as per kiyoomi.) luck for them, nakakuha ng parking spot sa harap ng CASAA on a busy afternoon on a school day, which you can rarely get.

that’s like, another sign na maganda ang araw na ito for kiyoomi.

except it’s not.

komori sits with his legs crossed sa likod ng sasakyan niya habang kumakain, his back facing sa CASAA. kiyoomi sits across him one of his long legs dangling, nakaharap naman siya sa direksyon ng CASAA. komori tells him about bumble, _again,_ and it just tunes out kasi _tangina naman._

miya atsumu was walking with his friends on the way to CASAA’s front entrance, his arms flailing as he’s making kwento. his friends laughing along, may humampas pa sa braso ni atsumu. kiyoomi just stares, nakakunot na ang noo niya.

“yeah?” he says kay komori, he’s not listening so he says, _“great idea. good for you.”_

“huh,” his cousin says. “you want me to ditch my class para pumuntang taft _to get fucked!_ ”

“what? _no._ ” he says agad. now, he was listening. “bad idea. alam ba ‘yan ni tita?”

“i was kidding, see, hindi ka talaga nakikinig. _pota.”_ komori sighs, “all i’m saying is, try bumble, or tinder… or grindr! blued! just leave your condo during friday nights, go on dates on weekends!”

“ayaw mo na ako kasama maglunch during sundays?” he asks his cousin.

“i eat lunch with you almost every day,” he deadpans, “come on, try lang eh.”

and then at that moment, atsumu half jogs sa stairs pababa sa CASAA one hand holding his food on a paper bowl and the other, holding his phone squinting dahil maliwanag sa labas and super dilim sa loob kanina. sakusa kiyoomi watches him half jog, thick thighs flexing at every step.

kitang-kita ni kiyoomi lahat ‘yun because of the tight, black cotton short-shorts he has on paired with his usual sweater na pang-ibabaw, despite ang tirik na tirik na araw. atsumu had a maroon cap covering his hair. he hears komori clear his throat, borderline ubo with plema na ang tunog, “alam mo, _hindi ka mabubusog kakatitig.”_ komori says, obviously not talking about food.

kiyoomi looks at him pointedly. inulit lang sa kanya ni komori ang sinabi nito sa kanya kanina when he didn’t know what food to get. “shut up, sumbong kita kay tita, tinakas mo kotse.”

he sees atsumu again that same day when he was standing sa second floor ng AS waiting for the class before theirs to end, he sees atsumu bump shoulders with someone na nakasalubong lang niya and hug a girl on tippy toes to wrap both arms on atsumu’s neck.

he waves at a lot of people, lots of girls. he makes beso with a few of them, kung hindi man yakap. he hugs a lot of people, hell, parang kilala niya lahat ng tao and kilala siya ng lahat ng tao.

sakusa kiyoomi sees miya atsumu even sa terminal ng jeep when he commutes pabalik ng condo. he sees atsumu sa watsons sa baba when he was planning to buy conditioner, he pretends to not see _what_ atsumu was _buying_ kaya he just waits for atsumu to finish kaysa makita siya nito. he also sees atsumu sa lobby ng condo waiting, for what? hindi alam ni kiyoomi. _wala kasi siyang pake._

dinaanan niya lang si atsumu na busy magtext sa phone, occassionally raising his head to check if sino ang naglalakad. he ignores miya’s confused and intense gaze pagdaan niya.

that night, sakusa kiyoomi stares at the yellow app on his phone na in-install ni komori, si komori na rin ang naglagay ng profile for him. making sure to put all of the necessary information, like his height, he’s a social drinker, he smokes, and… isa siyang pisces. _(kung bakit importante ang star sign niya, hindi inexplain ni komori.)_

labag din sa kalooban niyang i-verify ang account niya, pero hineadlock siya ni komori nung lunch despite their height difference. there are only two photos of him, the main one was taken when they went to la union. sunkissed and all, _very un-sakusa,_ walang facemask, just vibes [insert call me hand emoji][fire emoji][bomb emoji]

second photo was from his org sa home college niya, it was a candid shot of kiyoomi during one of their org’s general assembly a few months back, surgical mask hugging the bottom of his chin. he was laughing in the photo. so here he is, two photos on his profile. wala pa siyang sinswipe, because _ayaw niya._

but this friday night was just the same as all of his other friday nights. except, mananahimik na siya kasi he didn’t tank his test last week, he did just fine! OA lang siya.

sipping his tea, binaba niya ito before deciding. _okay, just 5?_ check niya lang why komori’s so hell-bent on letting him try the yellow app. at supportive pa si yachi when she heard about it. so _why???_

he so opens the app, sees its bright yellow loading screen and then a few transitions before tumambad sa kanya ang litrato ng unang lalaki within close radius.

_it’s atsumu miya._

sakusa lets out an exasperated sigh and scrolls to see the whole profile, swiftly throws his phone to slide it across the table, and stands up sighing again.

he leaves his phone on his coffee table after scrolling sa profile ni atsumu miya, syempre. just like sakusa kiyoomi, miya atsumu smokes and drinks. he’s also a libra, not that it matters _pero kasi sabi ni komori it does_. he had lots of photos on his account, he had photos from the beach, clubs, and the last one was him jumping mid-air during a game.

he wanted to scroll up to read more stuff written on atsumu’s profile, kasi interesado na siya now. konti lang. baka may pwede siya mapulot na pwedeng pang-asar kung sakaling kailanganin niya but _god is homophobic._ he’s homophobic and he _hates_ sakusa kiyoomi in general kaya binigyan niya siya ng clumsy thumbs.

he _actually_ swipes to the right and kiyoomi almost throws his phone for real this time nang magtransition ang screen into a large **BOOM!** with both their photos side by side sa dilaw na screen. _goodbye._

itetext na sana niya si komori but he’s torn if he should text first ba o i-uninstall na lang ang app, or delete his profile first bago niya i-uninstall. really, he should think fast. so he almost jumps when his phone vibrates.

**Atsumu**

_hey, omi  
_ _👀👀_

kiyoomi stares at his phone. so instead of replying he just sets it back on the coffee table slowly at nilagok ang natitirang laman ng smirnoff niya. _parang dapat maligo na siya ngayon. cold shower? yea. tapos_ _he’s definitely going to bed._

so on friday night, he sees atsumu miya twice. the second time for tonight, on bumble.

safe to say, kiyoomi hated bumble. 0/10, he would not recommend.

**Atsumu**

_hey, omi  
_ _👀👀  
_ _nice beach photo_

_this was a mistake_

_oh  
_ _okay  
_ _you look good!_

_how do you unmatch?_

_HAHAHA  
_ _oh kiyoomi  
_ _i don’t know 👀_

_nevermind don’t tell me i’ll figure it out  
_ _bye_

_you home?_

_bye_

sakusa almost jumps nang marinig ang kumakatok sa pintuan niya. _oh no._ if tama ang hinala niya, miya atsumu’s probably on the other side of the door. nakangisi as if mocking him, mang-aasar dahil nasa bumble siya… or baka asarin na naman siya sa tsinelas niya.

he ignores the knocking.

**Atsumu**

_i hear you alam mo yun  
_ _also i just saw you kanina  
_ _haha open up! may bigay ako_

sakusa ignores the phone and the knocking at the door this time.

he sighs and stands up when it doesn’t stop, so padabog niyang binuksan ang pinto. what?! he wants to say. he opens the door to stare at atsumu standing, holding out a small care package on one hand and the other ay may paper bag.

“can i come in?” tanong ni atsumu sa kanya. sakusa stares at atsumu from head to toe, his hair a little damp from showering, he’s wearing his usual sweater-hapit shorts, socks and slides. except, instead of slides, he’s wearing a cat slipper with fuzzy heads on them.

 _pink,_ he adds.

it does match with kiyoomi’s own ngayon now that they’re standing in front of each other. sakusa notes that miya wasn’t actually as big as he was, a good 3 inches shorter. it’s just his audacity na daig pa ang pagka-6’3” ni sakusa.

“what, di mo talaga ako papapasukin?” he says kay kiyoomi, he could just barge in if he wanted to kung kupal talaga siya like what sakusa thinks. instead, he shifts all the stuff in his hands, and waits for sakusa’s permission.

“will you leave if i slam the door on your face?”

“i’ll knock again.”

sakusa sighs and slides furter to the side to let atsumu come in, he points to the counter, “lagay mo dito,” utos niya para mailapag ang care package and points to the other paper bag, “what’s that?”

atsumu doesn’t answer until his hands were free, he grabs the clinking bottles inside the paper bag, “alak.” he says. “last minute apology-gift-thing.”

kiyoomi ignores him as he sanitizes the care package from atsumu, may snacks, few hygiene products, and all. _from coach,_ he says kay sakusa, _but we already got one. figured we’d share this one to you kasi last week we were kind of a douche._

sakusa just nods and points to the sink, “wash your hands,” and grabs the bottle of alak from atsumu to prepare mugs. “wala akong shot glass or anything. also doesn’t mean that we’re friends.”

atsumu follows, hands still with the paper bag na may laman pang isang bote ng ibang brand ng alak, and asks sakusa where to sit, tinuro lang ni sakusa ang couch niya or the floor. “pero, you accepting my apology or…”

he doesn’t answer, sitting down on the floor and hands atsumu his shot na nasa mug na. “it’s not like i have anything better to do anyway,” sabi niya, he sees atsumu take the mug and sit back down sa lapag like sakusa instead of the couch..

“di mo naman sinagot.”

“yes, okay na, just don’t be an ass. hindi lang naman ikaw nakatira sa floor na ‘to,” he says kay atsumu.

atsumu smiles and offers the mug to clink them together. he drinks it in one go, “nice unit.” bati niya after uminom, eyes travelling everywhere. “ours isn’t as nice. how’d you manage to get it this clean?”

hindi na lang inimagine ni sakusa kung ano ang itsura ng unit nila atsumu if he complimented his unit na malinis when it’s been stacked with reading almost at every corner. “not watching peaky blinders tonight?” tanong ni atsumu sa kanya, sumandal sa couch seat with his arm resting on it.

tumaas ang kilay ni sakusa while drinking. “you watch peaky blinders?”

“i don’t,” atsumu says shoving his mug kay sakusa, “my brother does, alam niya just by the sound of it. and you weren’t actually silent din naman last friday.”

he doesn’t answer ulit and pours atsumu his shot of single malt scotch. hindi na nagtanong si sakusa how a college guy like him could spend this much on alcohol. biglang nagsalita ulit si atsumu, “didn’t even expect you’d let me in,” sabi niya.

“sabi mo kanina you won’t leave me alone until i let you in,” sabi ni sakusa, “you never really gave me a choice, alam mo ‘yun.”

“you’re right, i won’t,” pag-agree ni atsumu, “knowing you swiped right on me on your new bumble account. what, am i your first match?”

hindi na naman sumagot si sakusa and atsumu howls, “hindi nga?” and then he laughs, “i’m really your first match!”

“ang sketchy mo, kasi you’re literally everywhere.” sabi niya, _“much to my disappoinment.”_

“talaga lang, ah,” atsumu says with his lips still on the mug, “i see the way you look at me everytime, omi. you weren’t exactly subtle.”

“di ko alam pinagsasasabi mo,” sakusa says to him and pours more onto his mug.

“even swiping right for me?” dagdag niya na may halong pang-aasar.

“that was a mistake,” ulit niya, “i was about to delete the app anyway.”

“weh,” atsumu says.

“yeah, kasi andun ka rin.”

atsumu just chuckles. after a few beats of silence, atsumu says, “you’re everywhere, too. for some reason. medj sketchy ka rin, suddenly everywhere i go andun ka. dati naman hindi.”

“no, _you’re_ everywhere.”

“ _skeeetch_ ,” drawls atsumu, “siguro, sinusundan mo ako.”

umirap si sakusa, “i live next door to yours, ‘wag mo sabihing sinusundan pa rin kita.”

“your words not mine,” atsumu says defensively, even raising his hand for defense. “what if you’re one of those people who stalk me deliberately?”

“at bakit naman kita susundan?” he scoffs, almost laughs at the absurdity.

“because i’m atsumu miya, best fighting maroon setter?” he says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. and now it all makes sense, sakusa remembers watching a few volleyball games for his PE 2 CHL class a few sems ago.

“right,” he says not an ounce convinced kay atsumu. ang gago lang. kala ba niya the world revolves around him and his thick thighs? his hapit shirts? at sa leeg niyan mataba? excuse me lang.

“wait,” atsumu stops him from pouring himself a shot, “hindi mo ako _kilala?_ ”

“nope,” sakusa says a little too quick, “and i don’t have to. know you. that is.”

atsumu just assents and hums, leans his head on the propped elbow he has on the couch. he watches sakusa’s side profile, how he’s drinking the shot from the ceramic white mug, both hands clutched on it as if drinking tea.

“you don’t?” tanong ni atsumu ulit, drinks his own shot with his free hand, head still propped on the couch, his rolex catching the soft glint from sakusa’s warm lighting.

sakusa hums and nods, eyes staring sa malayo. malayo kay atsumu, nakatingin siya sa bintana sa madilim na langit, not really noticing that atsumu’s eyes were as dark.

“ganun ka makatingin sakin, pero ayaw mo ko makilala?” atsumu says to him, a little slurred because it’s in straight tagalog.

sakusa whips his head sa direksyon ni atsumu, “i really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

atsumu shifts in his seat from the floor, mas malapit na kay kiyoomi and he doesn’t flinch away. eyes never leaving atsumu nang kumilos ito. “you don’t?” ulit nito sa kanya, “kahit halos kulang na lang hubaran mo ako sa tuwing nakikita mo ako?”

sakusa doesn’t say anything so atsumu continues, “what? tingin mo hindi ko nakikita? please, i know you saw me differently nung nakita mo ako that one time sa elevator.” sabi niya, “tama ako? siguro nakinig ka through the wall?”

“nagkita ba tayo? can’t remember.” sakusa plays it off and drinks.

“bet you touched yourself listening to me,” sabi nito sa kanya, “narinig mo ako, kung paano ko kantutin ‘yung lalaking kakikilala ko lang? i don’t even remember his name. _but i bet you do_.”

sakusa tears his eyes away and coughs, _he does!_ he remembers hearing, _“fuck, shouyou”_ so many times that night kasabay ng malalakas na halinghing ni _shouyou._ he drinks the remaining liquid na nasa mug niya and ignores atsumu. he grabs the other bottle from the paper bag and opens it to pour himself another shot.

“what? can’t take the heat, hindi ka makatingin?” atsumu provokes him.

he almost slams the mug on the coffee table nung nilapag niya ito, “eh, ano naman ngayon?” sakusa says, “you get off to people _getting off to you?_ ”

there was a glint in atsumu’s eyes, “hm,” lang ang nasabi ni atsumu before taking the slowest swig of alcohol sakusa has ever seen, sinundan niya ng tingin ang labi ni atsumu sa pagsara nito sa labi ng mug, sa paglunok niya and the ways his adam’s apple bobbed up and down, and the quick swipe of atsumu’s tongue on his lower lips.

it’s like he was putting on a show for sakusa.

and then atsumu’s suddenl leaning in, much to close for kiyoomi’s comfort. and atsumu’s face lands on the juncture ng leeg at balikat ni kiyoomi, lips hovering above the skin. kiyoomi keeps his mouth closed and purses his lips nang maramdaman ang mainit na paghinga ni atsumu sa leeg niya.

kiyoomi breathes through his nose slowly as an exhale nang maramdaman ang first drag of atsumu’s lips on his skin, barely kissing, just a soft press. “you don’t want it?” tanong ni atsumu sa kanya, and he licks his own lips when he feels atsumu’s lips move when he whispered.

kiyoomi gives him a wordless reply and just leans his head to the side more to give atsumu more access. at dahil don, he feels atsumu chuckle against his skin before sitting much closer sa kanya. “i need to hear it from you, omi.”

“don’t call me that,” sabi niya kay atsumu before sighing.

“doesn’t sound like an answer to me,” ang bulong ni atsumu sa leeg niya. his hand coming up to cradle sakusa’s cheek. “can i kiss you?”

“no,” kiyoomi says, “i don’t kiss people.”

atsumu shifts to take his face away from kiyoomi’s neck, accepting the no and moving on, because well _consent._ when kiyoomi’s hands catch atsumu by the back of his neck and says, “doesn’t mean i don’t want it, though.” and atsumu bites his lower lip para sunggaban ang leeg ni kiyoomi ulit in a bruising kiss.

“hah,” kiyoomi exhales through his mouth and grabs more of atsumu with both hands, his neck, his nape, his _hair._

papalit-palit si atsumu, from kissing and licking kiyoomi’s exposed neck and whispering _omi’_ s against it. naramdaman na lang ni kiyoomi ang kamay ni atsumu, from his neck travel further down his chest, and then he feels atsumu’s hand slip beneath his shirt.

kiyoomi rest his head back against the seat ng couch when he feels atsumu’s hand travel further south. “okay?” tanong niya kay kiyoomi. he nods and turns his head to look at atsumu.

“okay.” he says, face too close kay atsumu.

kinuha ni atsumu ang chance to slide his hand down past kiyoomi’s sweatpants band. tumaas ang kilay niya to find bare skin under. “oh?” he asks.

kiyoomi’s head lolls and he gives him an odd look, “what? i’m lounging at home, okay.”

“wala naman ako sinabi,” atsumu whispers and then laughs when kiyoomi opens his mouth in a silent moan nang maramdamang hinawakan siya ni atsumu sa harapan niya, skin on skin. he was still soft, but he’s getting there. sa galaw ba naman ng kamay ni atsumu at ng alak na lumalangoy sa sistema niya.

halos tumirik ang mga mata ni kiyoomi nang maramdaman niya ang pag-alis ng kamay ni atsumu sa tite niya when he feels the soft pad of his fingertips graze his hole. “you okay with this?”

kiyoomi nods, mabilis. before he’s reaching for the front of atsumu’s shirt, dinakot niya ito kinwelyuhan si atsumu to pull him down with him, atsumu’s gold necklace getting in the way. kiyoomi buries his face sa leeg ni atsumu, “just leave kung babagal-bagal ka,” he says gritting his teeth when he feels the pads circle his dry hole.

“and leave you wanting more?” udyok ni atsumu, “pwede naman.”

“tangina mo ka,” kiyoomi says.

“mmhm,” atsumu leaves his hole to grab his dick instead, “ano pa?”

ramdam niya ang languid swifts of atsumu’s wrist from touching him nice and slow. kiyoomi fights the urge to punch him in the face, dahil wala nang mas babagal pa kay atsumu at sa pang-aasar niya kay kiyoomi. “halos hindi mo ako patulugin sa ingay mo last time, ito na ‘yun?” kiyoomi says, “maybe shouyou was faking it all along.”

 _“shouyou?”_ atsumu asks him, thinking of who the fuck kiyoomi was talking about. he looks up, as if thinking hard, and is if his hands weren’t _busy._

“oh, right, the guy from eng’g.” ang sabi ni atsumu, “ah, no, i think from cal.”

kiyoomi gasps loudly from the sharp tugs na ginagawa ni atsumu. “nah, i don’t think he’s faking kung jinajakol pa lang kita ang ingay-ingay mo na, omi.”

“shut up,” kiyoomi says, no venom lacing his words.

the hand on his dick leaves and feels it on his hand, guiding them to the front of atsumu’s shorts. “touch me, too,” bulong ni atsumu sa kanya, when kiyoomi doesn’t dinagdagan niya ng “what? you a pillow princess, omi? you wanna be my pillow princess?”

the laugh na lalabas pa lang sa bibig ni atsumu ay napalitan ng ungol when kiyoomi roughly grabs him by his dick over his shorts, “‘wag mo akong tawaging pillow princess.” he says and then slips his hand inside his shorts.

atsumu chuckles and sighs in relief when he feels skin on skin, omi’s warm palm enveloping ang tite niya, focusing on the head. satisfied, atsumu shifts a bit to reach for the paper bag from 7-eleven and grabs a few packets inside.

kiyoomi’s hand stills from inside his shorts to raise a brow, “gago ka,” kiyoomi’s eyes follow atsumu’s hand and sees it with lube and condoms.

“what?” natatawang sagot ni atsumu, “you don’t want to? they weren’t for you, anyway.”

kiyoomi rolls his eyes and roughly grbs atsumu’s dick again to give it almost sharp, painful tugs. lucky for atsumu who loved a little pain. “selos agad,” atsumu continues to say as he opens the new tube of lube, “tell me what you want next time then, i’ll buy them especially for you. any preference?”

“next time?” kiyoomi wants to laugh, “as if may next time.”

kiyoomi only looks at him as he waits for atsumu to warm the lube on his hands, “was meeting someone else before i got a new bumble match,” ang sabi ni atsumu sa kanya, “alam mo ba? made me miss a step nung nagbibihis ako.”

napangiti si kiyoomi sa mental image of atsumu tripping on air when he probably saw his name on his phone. out of _kindness_ and _generosity_ ni omi, he pulls his sweats down to the bottom of his ass with one hand and not letting go of atsumu’s dick with the other, kiyoomi drawls out a long _“fuuuck,”_ when he feels a wet finger circle his rim before slowly breaching inside.

“you good?” atsumu smiles, looking down at kiyoomi on his shoulder with his mouth hanging open from one finger pa lang. kiyoomi suddenly furrows his brows.

“warn me next time, gago,” he says.

“ooh, _next time.”_ atsumu winks and slowly drags the finger inside.

kiyoomi wants to laugh, sana pwede pa niya ibalik an hour ago before all of this is happening. but with the way atsumu’s taking his sweet time? “di mo kailangan magdahan-dahan,” kiyoomi says, “i’m not some fragile fling you’d get to fuck, i’m bigger than you.”

“are you?” tanong ni atsumu. “you wanna talk big?”

kiyoomi lolls his head to the side when he feels two fingers.

“hanggang apat na daliri ang ipapasok ko sa’yo, at hindi ka magrereklamo,” utos ni atsumu, “unless gusto mong masaktan.”

atsumu was obviously talking about something else being _bigger_ and kiyoomi rolls his eyes mentally, of course he’s take pride sa malaki niyang tite. alam naman ni kiyoomi, lalo nang lumalaki ito every second being carresed by omi’s warm, rough hands.

true to his words, kiyoomi has to physically stop himself from drooling. hands occasionally stopping when the pad of atsumu’s fingers brush roughly against his spot. “yeah?” tanong ni atsumu, “masarap?”

ungol lang ang sagot ni kiyoomi and atsumu gives it a sudden, hard press, “sagot.”

 _“mmh!”_ kiyoomi moans, with his lower lip stuck between his lips. mapride niya, he’s not gonna let atsumu hear his moans, not when he’s making kiyoomi feel _this_ good. no way na hahayaan niyang lumaki ang ulo ni atsumu.

“sasagutin mo o ititigil ko ‘to, aalis ako,” atsumu says, “hahanap akong ibang kakantutin at iiwan kitang ganito, wala akong pake.”

kiyoomi closes his eyes, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes dahil nang-aasar si atsumu, fucking him with his fingers and pressing everywhere inside except where he wants him to. “oo,” he hears himself say, “fine! masarap.”

“yeah?” with his eyes closed, he can still hear the smugness in atsumu’s voice, malamang nakangisi ito. “ano pang gusto mo?”

kiyoomi grunts when he feels the fingers slip out, slowly, _“huh?!”_ he panics when he _feels_ the emptiness about to seep in.

“‘di ko alam ibibigay ko sa’yo kung ayaw mo sabihin gusto mo,” atsumu says. “we can do this all night, omi. kakantutin kita gamit daliri ko pero hindi kita papayagang labasan, kasi ayaw mo makisama.”

“putang ina mo,” kiyoomi breathes throught his nose to gather enough courage to-, _“hng, no!”_

“what?” atsumu shrugs, “i don’t know what to do, omi. you have to tell me.”

alam naman i kiyoomi kung kelan dapat bigyang importance ang pride at ego niya, at kung makikita siya ng pamilya at mga kaibigan niya ngayon… sorry na lang. kiyoomi sighs and stares at atsumu’s dark, dark eyes. he gives atsumu’s dick fast hard pumps, “ito,” he says, _“ito gusto ko.”_

atsumu, like the true kupal that he is, “okay,” he says kneeling on the floor quickly towering over kiyoomi, “see, madali naman ako kausap.”

“on the couch, omi.” utos niya dito and sees omi rid of his own pants before kneeling on the couch to set and sprawl his upper body across the backrest.

sumunod si atsumu, removing his top to reveal his toned body, kneeling only with his left knee sa couch at ang kanan naman ay nanatili sa sahig. atsumu’s gold necklace catches the glint on the soft yellow lights sa unit ni kiyoomi.

resting his own head against his forearms sa backrest ng couch niya, kiyoomi stares at atsumu from behind him. shirtless, biceps flexing dahil sa pagjajakol nito readying himself with rubber, hindi man lang hinubad ni atsumu ang shorts niya, hinatak niya lang pababa para ilabas ang tite niya.

“ipapasubo ko sana sa’yo ‘to eh, kaya lang nagmamadali ka,” hawak ni atsumu ang tite niya, rolex reflecting and catching the light sa bawat movement. he stares back at kiyoomi from beneath him with heavy lids, dinagdagan niya pa ng _“next time.”_ as if meron.

“puro satsat,” kiyoomi spats and arches his back more, “bilisan mo bago magbago isip ko.”

atsumu lets out a low chuckle that went straight to kiyoomi’s ~~dick~~ own chest. atsumu kneels closer sa likuran ni kiyoomi, ina-align ang ulo ng tite niya sa butas ni kiyoomi sa kanang kamay at ang isa naman ay kumapit sa lower hem ng hoodie ni kiyoomi at his lower back to hold onto it.

 _“putaaa,”_ he rolls the a in his mouth as he throws his head back to succumb to the heat sa masikip na butas ni kiyoomi. getting used to the feeling, binitawan niya na ang base ng tite niya to give kiyoomi’s right ass cheek a hard slap. _“sikip mo.”_

kiyoomi had his mouth open the whole time, afraid to let out a moan. he hangs his head low, breathing through his mouth. pero nung sinampal ni atsumu ang pwet niya, he lets out a loud huff and a hiss, _“shit.”_

he finally lets out a throaty moan when he feels atsumu fill him to the brim. atsumu doesn’t pull out, he just grinds, habang sinasanay si kiyoomi sa laki niya. kiyoomi fails to keep his composure dahil umuungol na siya sa bawat hagod ng hips ni atsumu, rubbing him from the inside _everywhere._

naramdaman ni kiyoomi ang dahan-dahang paghugot ni atsumu, only to slam back in. the movement, catching him off guard kaya napakapit siya sa sofa. “atsumu, _move,”_ paalala niya dito.

atsumu doesn’t need to be told twice dahil before kiyoomi can collect himself ay sunod-sunod na ang pagtira ni atsumu sa kanya, skin against skin slapping loud at rinig na rinig sa unit niya. nakahawak na si atsumu sa bagkabilang bewang ni kiyoomi.

sunod-sunod din ang ungol ni kiyoomi sa bawat hagod ng tite ni atsumu sa loob niya, hahawakan na sana niya ang sarili niya pero atsumu leans down and drapes over him to slap his hand away replacing it with his own.

 _“sino may sabi sa’yong pwede mo hawakan sarili mo?”_ atsumu grunts and whispers directly sa tenga niya. hindi tumigil si atsumu sa pagtira sa kanya mula sa likod, his gold necklace dangling beside kiyoomi’s face.

atsumu encircles kiyoomi’s dick with a hand, not really moving, “fuck mo sarili mo gamit tite ko, omi.” he says halting all of his movement.

omi whines. _fuck that._

he doesn’t move, just catches his breath. steadying his shaking arms sa couch. napa- _tsk_ si atsumu dahil hindi naman nakinig si kiyoomi sa kanya. so with all of his strength, which is a lot, he pulls out and manhandles omi. forcing him to lie on his back, his head resting sa arm rest.

“pagod na?” pang-uudyok niya, scoffing at omi shaking his head.

kiyoomi just keeps his mouth open, breathing hard. pinasok siya ni atsumu with one quick push, and kiyoomi lets out a loud moan. “alam mo bang nasa kabilang unit lang ang kapatid ko?” he says with a smirk. “rinig na rinig ka niya kung paano ka kalakas umungol.”

atsumu leans and hovers above him with one forearm, hoping to kiss him pero umiwas si omi. “what, syota mo lang pinapayagan mong halikan ka?” kiyoomi nods, blissed out from all the fucking.

 _“omi,”_ he calls to him.

“hm?”

“kung anong gagawin kong susunod, i want you to push me away kung ayaw mo.” atsumu says in a low voice. “okay?” kiyoomi nods eyes rolling back when he feels atsumu changing the angle sa pagtira sa kanya.

with atsumu’s free hand, he puts two of his fingers inside omi’s mouth and kusang sumara ang bibig nito sa mga daliri niya to suck. labas-pasok pa rin sa kanya, he pulls his fingers out to hold kiyoomi’s jaw to force his mouth open, sariling laway smearing on his cheeks.

and then at that moment, he pries omi’s mouth wider and _kiyoomi whines._ dinuraan siya ni atsumu sa bibig and forces his mouth close. at that split second, something in kiyoomi snaps and he grabs atsumu by the nape para halikan ito diretso sa bibig.

nagulat si atsumu but lets kiyoomi do whatever he wants, “putang ina mo,” kiyoomi whispers against his lips angrily, harshly biting the lower lip.

“tangina ko? pero papakantot ka naman?” atsumu chuckles and returns the same energy ng paghalik kay kiyoomi, swallowing his moans when he started to fuck him faster. he feels kiyoomi’s hand reach for his and guide them sa tite niya, _“atsumu, please.”_

“tangina,” bulong ni atsumu and grabs him roughly to jerk him off making sure to match his pace sa kamay at sa bewang niya. _“fuck, ang sikip mo.”_ kiyoomi moans at that kaya tinuloy lang ni atsumu, _“sarap na sarap ka ba kaya pigang-piga na ng butas mo ‘tong tite ko?”_

omi grabs the arm rest ng couch holding onto it, he stares at atsumu mata sa mata not breaking eye contact even when he moans with his mouth open and nods, agreeing with everything atsumu says.

si kiyoomi ang unang nilabasan, with atsumu following close after. he spills inside the condom, and tying it with adept hands as if muscle memory ang pagtali ng condom.

he helps kiyoomi settle back down and come down from the high. atsumu even hands him a roll of tissue na galing sa CR ni kiyoomi. it was only when kiyoomi slides into his sweatpants nang magsalita siya, “lock the door when you leave. maliligo ako.”

“that’s it?” pang-aasar ni atsumu sa kanya tucking himself properly and slipping his sweater on after magpunas ng pawis. “what, no _thank you_ s? no _next time_ s?”

hindi siya sinagot ni kiyoomi. “only if you don’t spit in my mouth again.”

atsumu laughs at that and follows kiyoomi since on the way sa pintuan ang CR ni omi. he grabs omi’s ass and says, “gustong-gusto mo naman, eh,” and then he whispers directly sa tenga nito, _“you’re a kinky piece of shit.”_

“and so what if i am?” inangasan niya pabalik si atsumu.

omi swears he sees something glint and change sa mga mata ni atsumu before he’s closing the distance between them again, staring at his eyes. “then consider yourself lucky, omi.” he bites his lips when his eyes drop down sa labi ni kiyoomi, “ _andito na ako.”_

 _“kinky piece of shit,”_ kiyoomi says back to him.

atsumu winks at him when he slowly walks backward papunta sa pintuan to leave kiyoomi alone. when he’s gone, doon lang tinaas ni kiyoomi ang kilay niya and then laughs for the first time that day.

 _“holy shit,”_ he says to himself as if ngayon lang nag-sink in sa kanya ang lahat ng nangyari the past few hours.

it’s another school week.

kiyoomi sighs and holds his the strap of his backpack with one hand as he texts with the other. it’s been a few weeks since _the night with atsumu_ happened. he still sees atsumu everywhere from time to time, pero he doesn’t acknowledge atsumu’s presence.

nagkita sila last time sa Area 2 nang maglunch sila ni yachi sa endless summer and atsumu almost eye-fucks him from across the table sa kalagitnaan ng almost 30 degrees na init ng quezon city summer sun.

there was one awkward sunday afternoon with komori, atsumu had bumped into kiyoomi _accidentally_ nang magkasalubong sila sa makitid na daanan sa loob ng frankie’s sa uptc. with atsumu pretending to be sorry and sends kiyoomi a batch of half dozens ng manok to _make up for accidentally bumping into him._

papuntang second floor ng AS si kiyoomi for his GE class and walks past a testosterone-filled group, bumping one of them sa balikat on purpose. “sorry,” kiyoomi says, hindi naman talaga sorry.

“oks lang,” atsumu says and hides his smile while chewing his gum. kiyoomi’s eyes linger on atsumu’s lips before walking away papasok sa loob ng classroom nito.

maya-maya pa ay nagvibrate na ang phone ni kiyoomi, as expected.

**A. Miya**

_later?_

_yea  
_ _sundo mo ako  
_ _class ends at 4_

_ok got u  
_ _u wore shorts on purpose ‘no_

_maybe i did  
_ _can't remember_

_nice  
_ _for me?  
_ _maybe i’ll fuck u in them_

_pass if sa car mo_

_huh  
_ _maybe if u kept ur hands to urself last time  
_ _then maybe  
_ _MAYBE hindi tayo nahuli ng guard_

_kinky piece of shit  
_ _stop texting me  
_ _ok see u later_

_u look good_

_i know  
_ _stop texting_

_see you later  
_ _:*_

kiyoomi hides his smile with the mask and bites the inside of his cheek. he can’t wait to finish class agad.

now, during fridays he has a new routine. when the clock hits 8:00 pm, ready na siya for whatever the fuck is gonna happen on a friday night.

it became a routine, on friday nights magrerelax na lang siya maybe brew 2 cups of chamomile tea, magsmoke sa bintana overlooking the city, mago-on ng humidifier at mapupuno ang unit niya ng scent reminding him of the sea, settle down in bed with his fleece blanket at magbask sa after-sex glow.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading... also i ended it that way kasi... iniisip ko if itutuloy ko 'to PERO for NOW,,,,,,,, okay na yan di sila naging magjowa di makatotohanan yon pag ganon AHA [insert fuckboy face here]


End file.
